A vampire
by midnytestars
Summary: harry comes into his inheritance. He is now compelled to find his mate, but on this journey with his mate lies many trials. These trials test their rocky relationship and whether they will survive. now being continued
1. a vampire

Hey this is midnytestars34 and my new story I like this idea of Harry and Draco being together it just seems right. So for all intensive proposes this story is going to be a slash. I know that this is under critical eye for being not right but the hell with that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, or Draco etc. Don't sue my bank account is at a hefty 0$ balance at the moment. I do however have every right to this plot and any made up characters I decide to include in this story. Feel free to ask for this plot just send me an email to I want to know before you take reasonable thing to ask I think.

Summary: Harry gets his new powers on his 16 birthday and he doesn't receive a power that he is able to see. He has a dream about is so called enemy, Draco Malfoy. Weird things start to happen to his body and this causes him to panic and find a person to comfort him.

Warning: May become dark (I don't know yet) has vampires and may have sex contains a slash hp/dm and (SB/RL maybe if the plot ask for it (A.N. I think I sound like a hit man oh well) )

Key Dreams//

Harry's house

Harry sat on his bed, in his second hand room bestowed upon him by the Dursley's, who were being anything but gracious when they gave him his room. They were trying to save their necks because Harry had neglected to tell them his godfather was on the run, he was unable to come rescue him if anything happened. An hour before midnight, when he would turn sixteen and obtain the inheritance from his parents. Hermione had the power to move things with her mind. Ron had the greatest power out of all the Gryffindors, the power to levitate. Harry didn't realize it but he was now pacing around the room at a sickly fast speed and now managed to make himself nauseous.

He laid on his bed mulling over everything he could receive for his inheritance, everything from necromancy to wandless magic. He was getting really exited that he didn't realize that he had let in six owls, baring gifts and food that would help him survive Dudley's diet. The owls were now brawling for the water in Hedwig's dish. Harry stood up and put another dish of water by Hedwig's cage, Hedwig nibbled on his fingers in sheer gratefulness for his help with her little problem.

Harry sat on his desk and stared at the clock on his nightstand longingly as the seconds crept at a nearly imperceptible pace making Harry all the more anxious. Five... four... three... two... one... midnight. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, Harry. Happy birthday to you." One of the many cards in the neglected pile by the window sang to him as the clock struck midnight. Harry sat there on his desk waiting for something, anything. Five minutes past and he flopped on his bed and closed is eyes and fading into an angry sleep.

/ Draco stood there in a brilliant white outfit. He had wings of pure gold and silver. He sat there staring at Harry with an intriguing smile playing upon his lips. Harry stared as Draco picked up something from the table near his chair. Harry stared at him curiously but didn't put up a cautious shield that he was accustomed to putting up when people were around. Draco slowly brought the object level with his face

It was a mirror, he looked into it and as the mirror slowly defogged. He witnessed the most unnatural thing. He was the proclaimed saint of the Wizarding world dressed in all black, his raven black hair falling well beyond his shoulders and the greenest emerald eyes. That is not what disturbed him as much as the fact that he had midnight black wings, that when stretched rivaled a six-foot wing span. He smiled at the thought of the uses for the wings and Quidditch without a broom. As he was smiling he noticed that he had two gleaming white fangs. He leaned forward to the mirror, and found that his eyes along with the emerald color had streams of silver and black. They danced around his pupils at lightning fast speed, making a vibrant show that he could watch for hours.

As Draco lowered the mirror, Harry looked into Draco's eyes finding that beyond that platinum silver color there were swirls of emerald green and black a brother to his. Draco jumped from his chair, spreading his wings and took off into the darkness. Harry longed to follow but realized that didn't know how to fly. He silently berated himself for not asking any questions about his appearance. He closed his eyes and was wishing that he could be there with Draco, flying by his side. He opened them to find he was right next to Draco soaring off into the darkness. Draco extended his pale hand to Harry, he took it with out hesitation. they soared off the perfect compliment to one another./

Harry awoke with an excessive pounding at his bedroom door and shouting that can only come from one beast, Uncle Vernon. "Get up boy, what do you think this is summer vacation. No, it is not you have work to do. You have to mow the lawn, fix the roof and cook dinner before my clients, the Steadman's, arrive. Boy, get up now don't make me break this door down, you know I will." The pounding on the door was increased in intensity and then the pounding stopped. Uncle Vernon stepped back from the door, trying to get a running start to open the door. He ran at the door as Harry nonchalantly opened the door with a yawn and a sigh, his eyes grew large at this horrible scene. His uncle "the whale" running at him with top speed. Harry flinched at the thought of how it would feel when he hit the floor. He stood there with his eyes closed waiting, but there was nothing. He opened his eyes with a flutter, to find his Uncle Vernon lying on the floor cradling what apparently was a very shattered shoulder. "What the hell happened" Uncle Vernon bellowed in pure agony, his face slowly turning to a deep shade of purple, that would put even Barney to shame. He pushed himself up off the floor with his other arm, he stood facing Harry with a look of contempt and hate. He left the room and stormed down the hall. Uncle Vernon rampaged down the stairs and meeting Petunia in the living room where she quickly grabbed this coat and her shawl and ran out the door. They quickly left the house, leaving a very disgruntled Harry to his very muddled thoughts.

He sullenly walked down the stairs, through the hall and to the kitchen. He grabbed a chair at the oak table and poured some orange juice from the carafe. He sighed picking up the glass and taking a big gulp. The juice hit the back of his throat and he immediately spit it out all over the kitchen table and onto the floor. The juice tasted bitter, it had an almost dead and deteriorated taste. He glanced at the expiration date on the jug and it was fresh from the grocery store that day. "Well that is weird. There is always Dudley's chocolate milk that he keeps hidden in his secret refrigerator." Harry chuckled at the mere thought of Aunt Petunia constantly thinking that her little Dudikins keeps on his strict diet, even when she wasn't looking. He stalked into the miniature horse's bedroom, he slowly pried opened the door and was greeted with silence. He went in the room, under the bed was a little refrigerator, he opened it up and drank a gulp of the milk and spit it up on to the floor. The milk had the same awful taste as the juice. He cleaned the room as he looked at the expiration date which was set five days earlier. "Okay you think that when somebody buys groceries that they would make sure that they would be fresh." Harry stated as he rolled his eyes, walking out of the room and down the stairs.

He ran into the living room to watch some of the tele. As he made his way to the couch, he tripped over Dudley's cat, Mr. Cat. He went down face first, his arms flailing as he , knocking out his two front teeth, gushing metallic blood all over the couch and rug. He laid there on the floor with his hand on his mouth as he was slowly rubbed his bloody gums with his tongue, to soothe the pain. He accidentally swallowed the coppery mix and found an almost animalistic hunger quenched within him. He went to massage his gums again, only to find his teeth had grown back.

He walked slowly into the hallway to the mirror and found that his untamable locks had grown to below his shoulders. He than noticed he had fangs that were glistening with his blood, his eyes turned from emerald green to a platinum silver. He found that his glasses also made his eyes blurry so he took them off and found he had uninhibited vision. He slowly backed away from the mirror, hitting the other wall in the hallway. "What in Circes cauldron what is wrong with me?"

r and r please 


	2. another vampire

Hey this is midnytestars34 with another chapter of A Vampire and I think you might really like this story Read and review please (or I will send Draco and Harry after you muahahahahahahahahaha well I think it is time for my medicine now!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, or Draco etc. Don't sue my bank account is at a hefty 0$ balance at the moment =). I do however have every right to this plot and any made up characters I decide to include in this story. Feel free to ask for this plot just send me an email to Nyjulybabywmconnect.com I want to know before you take. A very reasonable thing to ask I think.  
  
Summary: Harry gets his new powers on his 16 birthday and he doesn't receive a power that he is able to see. He has a dream about is so called enemy, Draco Malfoy. Weird things start to happen to his body and this causes him to panic and find a person to comfort him. Only Draco is having the same problems as Harry.  
  
Warning: May become dark (I don't know yet) has vampires and may have sex contains a slash hp/dm and (SB/RL maybe if the plot ask for it (A.N. I think I sound like a hit man (woman to be all politically correct) oh well) )  
  
Key Thoughts: () Dreams: and it is italicized A.N. : [] Letters: bold lettering Note: In this fic Sirius is not dead and is a big part in this fic  
  
Another vampire:  
  
Draco's manor  
  
Meanwhile Draco was sitting in his room 100 miles away from his beloved Harry Potter. One hour would mark midnight and his commencement into a sixteen-year-old demeanor. This also gave him the chance to get his inheritance from his parents, which he was now pacing around the room waiting for. {Well my mom got the power to see things in the future by way of premonitions. Dad got to become Veela. Well this should be highly interesting. He sat down at is old wood desk and started writing in a diary (yes I know that Draco should have a journal but hell he is gay what do you expect) and started to write his letter to Harry this was a daily thing with him. He always did this at the same time every night and wasn't going to let his birthday get in the way of a daily ritual.  
  
**Dear Harry, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I hope that you get all you asked for I would send you something but I will not for I am scared that you might discard it in fear that it might be a practical joke. All I know is I love you and will continue to do so as long as I live and breathe. I wish that you could find it in your heart to feel the same about me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, to love hold and cherish. I wish I could wake you in the morning and kiss you good night after a long day. I was wondering what your inheritance was well I get, mine in**... Draco looks up from the clock to find that midnight was almost here. He closed the leather bound book and tucked it neatly in on of his many niches that he kept the private stuff that if found could land him in deep shit.  
  
He sat on his bed and looked at the antique clock and counting the seconds. Five... four... three... two... one... midnight. He sat on his bed for about five minutes when no powers tried to immerge themselves from the depths of Draco. Draco got really furious and hurled a very expensive vase [ okay it is not vase it is vaaaaasssse sound snotty and snobbish when you say it okay, okay back to the story] he slipped out of his robes and went to bed in his boxers.  
  
/_Harry was standing there in an all black outfit and wings of midnight black feathers. He was just standing there just staring at Draco with a very intriguing smile playing on his lips. Draco stared as Harry picked up something on the table by his chair. Draco eyed him curiously but didn't put up a cautious shield. Harry slowly brought the object up so that it was level with Draco's face.  
  
It was a mirror. Draco looked into it and as the mirror slowly defogged he saw the most unnatural thing. There he was the perfect jr. death eater dressed in all white, his platinum blonde hair falling beyond his shoulders and the most silver eyes that any man could find. That is not what freaked him out so much as the fact that he had silver and gold wings that when stretched rivaled a six-foot wing span, he smiled at the thought of the uses for the wings and Quidditch without a broom. As he smiled he noticed that he had to gleaming fangs he leaned forward to the mirror. Draco found that his eyes along with the silver color it had streams of emerald green and black that danced around his pupils at lightning fast speed, making a vibrant show that he could watch for hours.  
  
As Harry lowered the mirror, Draco looked into Harry's eyes and found that beyond that emerald green there were swirls of silver and black identical to his. Harry then jumped from his chair spread his wings and took off into the darkness Draco longed to follow but realized that didn't know how to fly. Draco silently berated himself for not asking Harry about this. He closed his eyes and wished that he could be there with Harry flying. He opened his eyes and he was right next to Harry soaring off in to the darkness, Harry extended his hand to Draco and Draco took it. The perfect compliment to each other._ /  
  
Draco woke up to a house elf drawing his bath and bringing him orange juice (my only muggle indulgence) in an Australian crystal wineglass. Draco got up and slipped out of his silver and green Italian silk boxers with a Malfoy crest on the right leg. He grabbed a robe with the same damned crest and stalked into the bathroom sending the house elf to his other chores. He picked up the glass and with one unvarying movement put the glass to his lips and sipped, then he inelegantly spurted the juice into the massive tub. "Bloody hell can't these houses elves do anything right." He walked around the stairs that descended in to the tub. He walked to the tub and slipped on a wet spot. He fell forward and hit is head. The impact caused a tremendous gash to be formed above his right eye.  
  
As he sat there yelling curses at the world, the bathtub and the house elves a drop of blood trickled down his face and into his mouth which he was to busy to notice. H put his hand on the gash only to find that it had healed itself up in the matter of seconds. "Well isn't that different." He rubbed the place that had been gashed, he got up and walked to his wall length mirror. he moved close to see if his complexion was effected by the fall. Only to find his eyes had changed from platinum silver to emerald green and he had over shoulder length hair that was platinum blonde. He looked closer and found that he had fangs with his blood glistening from the tips. He backed away slowly. He sat in one of his posh chairs, and repeated over and over again "Harry's eyes are so beautiful, but why do I have them?" This mantra lasted over five minutes while he got a hold on himself and went over to one of is vast bookshelves. He looked for the appropriate book to find out what his "condition" was. He was literally throwing books off the shelve in a mad frenzy to find what he was looking for and he found it.  
  
The book he was looking for was "The monster book of monsters" the big oaf Hagrid made them get for their "Care of Magical Creatures" class. He held it with both hands careful not to let any of it's many mouths get a finger or two and he opened it and flipped erratically to the back of the book. He looked under fangs and as a sub-search he looked under eye color and to farther narrow down the search he looked under self-healing he found one match an that was VAMPIRE.  
  
Cliffie I know I hate them to but it is necessary for the plot to keep moving along I love you guys and please r and r please Happy birthday Brayton (he is my boyfriend. He turned 16 yesterday) I need a beta reader if anyone wants the job just email me (find my email at the top of the page ) thanks 


	3. explanations

Explanations:

Harry slowly got up and ran to his room. He picked up one of is massive defense against the dark arts books that Dumbledore had bestowed to him for his training as an Auror. He flipped madly to the index, looked up fangs, and then as a sub search he looked up eye colors changing. He found there was two things so he sub searched strength and found only one thing, Vampire.

Vampires: Although there are many myths surrounding these creatures of the night many of them are just that, myths. Okay the truth is that garlic, or sunlight can not kill a vampire. Vampires can be killed by its mate's hand and various weapons. Vampires not only can be made but they can be born. For a Vampire to turn a mortal the process is very ritualistic and must be done in very meticulous manner as to make sure that the people involved are not hurt. Invoke the dead by way of necromancy, ask the spirits for their forgiveness for all you have taken from the mortals, you fed on. The spirits will tell you whether they forgive you. If they forgive you then they will give you a name of a person that they feel will benefit from this transformation. If the spirits deny you claim of forgiveness. Your wings will be taken away. You will be forced to live with the mortals unable to feed off them. After you get the name than it is your calling to find and turn this person After you turn them then it is your job to be their guide and teach them the ways of the dark.

Vampires are immortal, but they can be killed by their mate's rejection of the Vampire's advances to make him/her their mate. If rejected then the Vampire's immortality is taken away and their wings are taken away.

A vampire can also be born. If a person's bloodline is tainted with a Vampires blood, then a person has a likely chance of getting the rare gene. The rare gene is activated as the inheritance. When the person turns 16 then the gene is activated. The person will usually have a dream showing them who they really are and who their mate is. To become a full-fledged vampire the person UNKNOWINGLY drinks some of it's tainted blood then all transformations are complete.

The magics that are given to you after transformation will be out of control and near impossible to control. When you are turned into a vampire the magic that you already have obtained will increase 20 fold and enable you to do advanced magic like, morphing to necromancy. The most powerful wizards can obtain wandless magic through this process. These magics can be subdued and controlled by the mate. That is why we recommend that you find him or her as soon as possible.

Mates: A vampire's mate is their perfect compliment (i.e. light/dark) this mate is usually of the opposite sex and mortal. The more powerful vampires will have same-sex vampire partner when these couples happen the magic is some times increase 40 fold. When a person turns into a vampire then their eyes change from their rightful color to their mates color. This usually subsides after about 5 minutes. When the mates met their eyes change and stay that way while they are in bouts of passion and anger or bloodlust.

Harry closed the book thoroughly convinced that he is a vampire and put the book under his bed. He went down stairs to be greeted by Uncle Vernon's ugly mug. "Harry James Potter get the hell out of my house." Uncle Vernon said with robust as he stepped aside letting in five big police officers to the house. They escorted Harry to his room and started throwing things out into the hall. Harry sat there with increasing fury. Then something snapped, Harry's fangs and wings had grown back but what he didn't see was his eyes change. Grabbed the officer nearest him and bit down with vengeance breaking the person's neck in the process. He grabbed the other officer turned around just to see harry jump at his throat, Harry let his body fall unceremoniously to the ground as he threw another person out of the window. Two officers were running out when harry grabbed them by the shirt and threw them back into the room. Harry broke both of their necks and grabbed his trunk. He pries open the nailed window, pushed out the bars, and flew off into the night.

So how do you like it I loved writing and harry with blood lust my creation I am going to cry. Thank you to: Laura Jessica Roxanne Athena321 Theoddguy For reviewing I hope you like the new installment Review please 


	4. draco's problem

Hey this is number four I'm so proud of myself I think I actually like writing this story just to see what in the hell I could come up with. I have a bank account update for those who like to sue people well my balance is still a hefty 0$ but I do have lint if you really want that.  
  
Draco's Problem  
  
Draco was sitting in his posh chair, which he fell back into about 10 hours ago. He was engrossed in an ancient book about vampires. He liked what he was seeing, especially the part about extra power. He didn't like the mate part (the only person I know with that beautiful emerald eye color is Harry Potter. He isn't going to want me.) Draco sighed as he put back the book.  
  
Draco sat there watching his eagle, scout for a good meal in the yard when Lucius came barging in with all his gratefulness and intelligence. "Good afternoon son. Do you know why it is a good day?" Draco shook his head insecurely. Usually his father's good news contained plans to kill harry or muggle killings. "Well I will tell you. Today at 9 o'clock Harry's magic couldn't be detected on Our Master's radar. The little Bastard is dead." Lucius sneered at this sheer fact of this remark. Draco was really sad and was trying to hold back the grievous tears from falling. He sat there getting steadily anger for his father's happiness. He felt his fangs grow in and is wings sprout out of his back with vengeance. What he didn't realize was that his eyes were turning emerald. Lucius wiped his eyes and opened them to find Draco at his throat. "Dad I love him and you took him away from me and now you have to pay" Draco stated with increasing agitation. Draco with one swift movement punctured his jugular and sucking the life from Lucius. After he was done he threw the body across the room and into the tub. He gathered his stuff and flew off into the night.  
  
Draco did not stop flying until he saw the dim lights of "The Leaky Cauldron" he slowly descended to the doormat. When he landed he took out is comb and brushed his hair. {Hell he is a Malfoy what do you expect.} He pocketed the comb and opened the door to hear the most annoying bells. He pointed at them and blew them up into a million pieces. Happy to get rid of that racket he walked in as he closed the door to find Harry Potter.  
  
"Malfoy what in the bloody hell are you doing here", Harry said trying to sound mean even though he could think of better thing to do then that. Malfoy put on his well-practiced cool exterior and stated "Well Potter I thought that anyone can stay here." During this confrontation what the boys didn't know was that their eyes have changed. They kept on fighting just to keep themselves from ravishing each other right then and there. Tom stepped in between them and said, "Well boys I have a problem, I have one room and it has only one bed is that okay?" Tom looked around nervously waiting for the incoming explosion but it never came. Instead he heard, "we will take it." They both paid for the room for 2 weeks and headed toward the stairs. Harry said curtly "Ladies first" and bowed Draco not finding anything funny about this statement flicked his wrist and turned harry into a girl.  
  
Harry looked down horrified and Draco bowed and held out his hand. Draco flicked his hand, turned Harry back into a man, and walked up the stairs. They made it to the room in silence. Draco ran in and flopped on the bed. Harry threw his trunk in the corner and sat down in a chair. "Okay potter you know as well as I do that I can go to any place I want to do but I'm on the run." Draco stated as matter of fact as he could manage. "What the hell did you do kill you father or even better the dark lord that would make my job a lot easier?" Harry laughed as he slipped off his shoes. "That is precisely what I did." Harry looked at him in awe. "Well no worries there, I'm on the run too" harry stated as he sat on the bed. "So what did the savior of the wizarding world, the boy who lived do now" Draco said as he laid down on the bed, throwing a pillow to the ground. "I killed 5 people with my bare hands okay you happy now I'm a murderer like you." Harry laid down on his bed and put his hands behind his head. Draco slowly moved around the bed and sat by the window. "When in the bloody hell did you get so strong" Draco stated while he opened the window for quick escape. "Okay, Mal... Draco I don't know why I am telling you this but here it goes...  
  
"I was sitting on my bed waiting for my inheritance last night and I guess it never came so I laid down, fell asleep and I dreamed about..." Harry checked his options on the whole Draco thing and was interrupted by a very rude Draco. "So what did you dream about, are you going to tell me or not. IF it is anything crude I don't want to know" Draco made a disgusted face. "Okay but, you can't laugh promise?" Harry held out a pinky finger and Draco took it somewhat reluctantly. "Okay I was dreaming about you. You were holding a mirror that showed me with little swirls in my eyes I have long hair and fangs." He let out a sigh, put his head in his hands, and waited for the laughing. But he never heard it so he looked up and he was surprised to see...  
  
Okay I left you with a cliffie deal with it I no I told you athena321 that cliffies were not fair but I see the light now they are way fun Review Review Review Love midnytestars34 


	5. wow

Hey it is I Midnytestars34, this is the fifth chapter, and I have 16 reviews. I can't believe I have that many reviews. I fixed the error in chapter three. This chapter is kind of out of character for Harry and Draco but I think it is necessary.

Thank you for reviewing:  
shania maxwell im glad you like it

sabrith alastor i love vamps too

smara i wil continue because i love where im goin with this

kittenbabygirl well uncle vernon went to them and told them that he was abusive and that is why the police are there

athena321 im glad you like it

miss lesley i fixed the the window thing and the police were lied to by uncle vernon

jessica im glad you like it and ill keep updating

review please

Wow:  
  
Harry looked up to find Draco was right in front of him. They were mere inches apart, their breathing honed to each other, their scent wafting into the other's face. "So you're a vampire, so am I. Draco touched Harry's cheek, making him involuntarily shutter, letting out a soft moan. Draco lifted Harry's chin so they could see eye to eye. Harry was afraid to breathe and ruin this perfect moment. "Well if you did any reading what so ever then you would know that you have a mate somewhere out there. Am I correct in assuming this?" Harry nodded unable to form simple words by now. "Okay, so you had a dream about me and..." he moved closer to Harry and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken you have silver swirls in your beautiful eyes. I only know of one person with that same color and that is yours truly, Me. Well isn't that interesting?" Draco waited with bated breath for Harry's answer. Harry nodded and said, "Yes, I think it is very interesting to say the least. Harry put a very chaste kiss on his lips and moved to walk away.  
  
Draco put his hands roughly on Harry's hips and pulled him closer to him. This action made Harry gasp and Draco kissed him. They stood there kissing and letting their hands roam around the other's body. Draco started to moan for entrance into Harry's mouth. Harry opened his mouth and Draco's tongue ran over Harry's bottom lip, causing the boy's knees to go weak. As Harry fell he grabbed Draco's shoulder and brought Draco down with him. Harry landed on the hard floor with Draco straddling him, still deep in their kiss. Draco broke the kiss and started fumbling with Harry's robe. Harry sat up and helped Draco with his robe. They threw the robes aside and continued their passionate kissing.  
  
Draco started to take off Harry's shirt while Harry worked on Draco's belt. Draco ran his fingers roughly through Harry's hair, his sexual frustration apparent in this movement. So Harry slid his hands up Draco's body and started kissing the nape of his neck. Draco moaned really loudly and swept his hands around harry and massaged his back. They didn't realize they were now moving across the room to the bed. They kept kissing and suddenly Draco hit the side of the bed and tumbled backward only to land on the bed with Harry landing on top of him. Harry got off Draco and sat down on the bed. "Draco we can't do this as much as I would like to hell we hated each other since first year and now all we want to do is ravish each other on the spot it is just too weird."  
  
Draco laid on Harry's lap and harry groaned because of the pressure on his apparent erection. "I know it is kind of weird to be acting like this but I have a confession I loved you since first year and I was devastated when you didn't become my friend." Draco turned his head facing Harry's stomach earning another moan from Harry's lips. Harry was unwillingly coming, that was the last thing he wanted to do at this moment in time. He wanted to hide his growing feelings from Draco. He bit his lip as Draco was just sitting there breathing slowly. "So you do love me, well..." Harry came as he said, "I Love You too." Harry laid back hoping that Draco didn't feel or suspect anything.  
  
Draco got up and straddled Harry's stomach he moved his head to Harry's ear and whispered, "Well at least your actions speak with your words as well." Draco kissed Harry's ear lobe and rolled off harry and went to the bathroom.  
  
I have never done something like that. I admit it was fun Review please 


	6. two hearts beating unsure

Chapter 6: 

Two Hearts Beating Unsure:

Draco sat in the bath with luxurious bubbles floating on the breeze from the open window, taking away his cares and fears for this moment in time. He blew the bubbles away as he moved the wash cloth over his unmarred skin of his upper arm to the scarred flesh of his lower arm. These scars remind him of his sketchy and hidden past. It reminds him that he can feel and he how he should learn how to live and let live. Death should be allowed to overtake a being naturally and this balance should never be tipped. Unfortunately he was of Malfoy blood and therefore taught that this theory although perfect was anything but untrue. His young eyes beheld cruelties like torture and murder since the ripe and innocent age of nine.

When he turned thirteen he started cutting. He started with sharp rocks, these small scrapes were common that it went virtually unnoticed. Then he went to razor blades, sitting in his private bathroom he would stroke the blade across his skin. The sight of the crimson made his heart jump with emotions, Draco thought were lost to the aging of time. All the exposure to death and destruction caused him to be unable to feel emotions he had experienced as a child, it also had him wondering if his heart was cold like his father's. He cut because he need raw evidence that his heart wasn't black as the ashes of a burned out fire, cutting reassured him as the red blood flowed freely showing him he was alive. As the red slid down his arm it glistened as it stained and washed away any fears he may have about his life. He felt alive when the liquid streamed down his arm away from him, however ironic that may be. Though nobody ever figured out his secret to this day because of some strong, well placed glamour charms.

He slowly brought the wash cloth over his chest and down his legs. He slipped down beyond the line where water and air blurred under all the bubbles. As he lay there tantalizing locks of platinum swirled around in front of him. This also made him feel free, like he could float away with the bubbles. This allowed him to stare death in the face like he had so many times before, the only difference was that he had total control which he needed to regain. He lifted his head up above the water taking a deep breath which filled his aching lungs and he knows he is alive and in control, as he feels the burning and clenching of his lungs. He grabbed a razor blade from the tub-side table scraping it across old scars and hurts. He clenched his fist as his blood dripped into the water, blending and mixing with the white bubbles. When he went to look at his work the cut was gone leaving in its wake a thin, faded, white scar. He stood up wrapping the terry cloth towel around his waist and stepping out of the emptying tub.

He walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room. He had always hated his reflection, so much of him was because of the reveried Malfoy traits. He had the traditional blonde hair, silver eyes, lithe muscle structure, but what he didn't possess was the ability to be cold to the bone like his father and generations before him. His eyes wandered down to his self-inflicted marks and then back up to his face, eyes were cold but with a guilty tint that anyone looking close enough would be able to see. He put his hand on the mirror and slid it down, leaving a trail of obscure black in its wake. He pulled a comb through his hair absentmindedly, when he was done he left it down instead of putting it up in a ponytail letting it fall past his shoulders, tickling his back. He pulled on a pair of black silk boxers that sat low on his hips and brought out his eyes.

He brought his wand hand to his elbow and hovered it to the palm effacing the gouges and his hated past. He went to the bedroom door and slowly went for the door knob, aprehension vivid in his shaking hand. He mentally yelled at himself for being afraid of what Harry might say. He turned the knob and tried to exude his old Malfoy charms. He walked out of the room as the air hit his chest making him shiver and washing away his facade, revealing a boy turning into a man. He stepped on to the carpet, fibers brushing inbetween his toes as he flexed them. He glanced to the bed to find that the other boy wasn't there, he walked over to the other side of the bed to find him sleeping on the floor. Harry's shoulders were hunched over, head lulling from side to side, Draco's heart lurched because of this scene of innocence in its purest form. He sighed knowing that his Malfoy morals didn't count for this sight in front of him.

He slid the covers to the foot of the bed. Taking his arm under Harry's knees and the other under his arms he lifted him up to the bed with ease. Then the realization that it was uncomfortable to sleep in day clothes hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked around nervously, like a little boy with his hands in the cookie jar. He unbuttoned Harrys tousled shirt every button marked by the nights previous events, his hands chartered a course of unsure hands and a open heart. He brushed his hands across Harry's six pack causing Harry to flinch and let out a soft sigh. He brought his hands down to the pant's buttons and hesitated above them. He carefully unbuttoned Harry's pants grazed his hands by his hips, sliding them past quidditch trained muscles and threwing them across the room to the chair. He pulled the comforter under Harrys chin and took off his glasses. He pushed Harry's bangs out of his face and gently guided his index finger over the cursed scar. He stood there in silence as he absorbed the features of Harry's face, it had its youthful shape with the edges slowly erroding from the infringement from death and the weight of other peoples lives.

He walked away from the sleeping figure, his heart torn between laying next to him or giving him some space. Sleeplessness washed over him as he sat down on the bed, kind of a trigger. He walked over to the light and switched it off and laid back down. He laid there hair splayed across the pillow reflecting the moon light. He pulled shut the bed curtains. As he laid there his breathing shallowed as a restless sleep overcame his tense body.

Harry awoke to a sliver of sunshine hitting his face, from inbetween the bed curtains. Ha yawned, rubbing the gritty sleep from his eyes. He laid there trying to remember how he got to bed the night before. All he remembered was sitting on the floor singing his favorite song "Scars" by Papa Roach and then he fell to sleep. He woke up and he was in bed. He lifted the covers to find that he didn't have his shirt on and worse of all, his pants were gone leaving him clad in blue boxers. He put down the sheets and closed his eyes trying to remember what happened, he flipped through the memories his sleepy brain produced. He groaned and listened for any sign of movement, he heard the depressed breathing of another and all of the memories came rushing back to him. The changes, the dream, killing, and the haunted faces of the police officer he remembered how the anger rushed through him like fire and gasoline. He saw their scared faces, they were just doing their job and he had killed them in cold blood. He realized he held deep within him the fury of a monster and hate exceeding that of Voldemort. These thouts ran through his head as silent, burning tears ran down his cheek landing on his pillow. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, realizing that his impression of himself as a person of good was tarnished by another's blood.

He rolled over and beheld an angel's face. Draco's eyes were closed and his face relaxed without the usual burdens and tension. Harry took his hand up Draco's arm and up his neck. He traced his jawline with an index finger, then he took his thumb and brushed Draco's bottom lip. Draco opened his lips into a carefree smile that lit up Harry's mood instantly. Harry stroked Draco's hair in a soft almost imperceptible movements. He traced his earlobe and tickled down his neck, Draco's eyes fluttered open with a youthful spark that hasn't been seen there for years. He put his hand over Harry's them to his lips, where he proceded to kiss each finger with loving care that melted his heart and almost brought tears to his eyes. Harry smiled at new person he would love to get to know. Green eyes showing nothing but love for the silver. They lay there just staring at eachother afraid to ruin a moment worth staying in forever. They laid there holding hands, surprised at the other's ability to let go of their bumpy past and start anew.

Draco leaned foward and kissed Harry's forehead, his temple, cheek and finally his lips. Harry kissed back and laid his forehead on Draco's. They looked deep in eachother's eyes, both holding a tragic and painful past. Draco brushed through Harry's hair, then moved to gently kiss him on his lips. Draco traced Harry's lips with the tip of his tongue, Harry slowly opened his mouth letting Draco enter. Harry gently sucks on Draco's bottom lip and nibbles it gently. Draco flips over onto Harry proping himself on his knees, not breaking the kiss. Harry carefully put his hands on Draco's hips, gently massaging circles with his thumbs.

They kissed for awhile until the need for oxygen became greater than the need to keep this intimate contact. As Draco moved his lips away from Harry's, he was met with the futile attempts on Harry's part to keep that contact. He gave up with a groan and moved his hands to Draco's ass. He pinched him, causing Draco to jump and look totally offended. Harry chuckled and simply stated, "You know you liked it." Draco smiled slyly and traced his hand down Harry's chest and just below the waist band of his boxers. Harry shivered and inhaled a breath, trying to look as natural as possible, but certainly not succeeding. Draco removed his hand making the band snap and letting Harry breath again. Harry turned to the side trying to breath deeply. Draco bent down tracing Harry's earlobe with his tongue and nibbling at the top. He spread kisses down Harry's neck sucking and nibbling down his neck, as Harry raked his hands through his hair and pulling on his neck to get closer.

A few more kisses ad love bites later, they found themselves laying entangled in a heap on the bed. Harry's head on Draco's stomach the rest of his body inbetween Draco's legs. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled a genuine smile. He crawled up and kissed Draco, rolling off the bed and walking to the bathroom. His boxers lower then when they started, showing every muscle in conformity and lithe. He closed the door shucking off his boxers, he released the glamour charm revealing marks of all shapes and sizes. Many covering his back, they regular beatings ensured that they would be permenant. His body covered in these marks, the marks of a freak Harry had inside him waiting in the shadows. He was also abused sexually by his uncle for years, he almost panicked when Draco placed his hand under his boxer band. Those wounds healed but left invisible scars on his soul and heart.

He walked to the bath, putting blue bubbles on the surface. He slipped his leg in, wincing as water hit his newest cut that spiraled up his leg to the back of his knee. This wound was healing, but not as fast as he would have liked. He sat there letting his broken body soak. He passed a wash cloth over his leg by the cut, opening up the wound and tinting the water below the bubbles. He went to use a healing charm but the wound had healed into a faint scar. He quickly attributed it to the vampire within and kept washing. he dipped his hair under the water, he hated this because he was in this position struggling for every breath the his uncle decided to give him so that he wouldn't die. These incidents wore what childhood traits he might have had.

He jumped out of the and went over to the mirror, finding that it was blackened and melted. He found that very fitting because he felt he didn't have an identity, besides the-boy-who-lived. He chuckled at this because the only one that recognized him as just Harry was Draco. He pulled a comb through his hair and found to his very surprise that it was manageable. As he sat there he made a goal for this school year, he needed to change himself to match how he felt. With this in mind, he walked out to the room in just a towel. Harry found Draco sleeping with what looked like a stuffed dragon, Harry smiled and went rummaging through his trunk. He decided on a black tank top and blue skater shorts. Leaving a note for Draco he went to find himself.

The first stop was Gringotts for a bag full of Galleons, sickles, and knuts. Then he set off down the street looking like the peak of beauty. His first stop was a little hair boutique. He walked in and let the girls do their worst, he walked out two hours later with long bangs that went down to his chin and short tameable spikes in the back with tips of silver. This color made him smile because of how ironic it was. He kept walking past all the usual shops like, madame malkins robes for all occasions, ollivanders, and hogs head. He stopped at this Gothic clothes shop that had an air of black to it so he walked in. He was met by two witches Lynn and Marie who started picking out clothes without even asking him what he prefered. Then he found himself in a dressing room with two girls that has no inhibitions what so ever. They pulled off his tank top replacing it with a gray on with a long sleeve green fish net top and black pants that laid low on his hips, showing off the V with his six pack that he had been body building for. They quickly threw him more shirts and pants, three hours later he walked out with a whole new look. He traveled back down perfectly happy with what they picked out for him. As he was walking back to "The Leaky Cauldron", he saw out of the corner of his eye a muggle and wizard tatoo emporium.

He walked into the little shop with bags in tow. He walked up and down the rows of muggle and wizard tatoos. He stopped at a muggle tatoo of a snake and a dragon intertwined, and he knew he had to have it. He walked up to the counter and a burly man came from behind a curtain and said, "what can i do ya for?", Harry pointed out the picture which floated to him and said "Can i get the dragon in silver and black and the snake in green and black?". The man guided him back to the chair and started his work. The tatoo started at the top of his back, twirled around his side, down his stomach and ending just below his boxers. Hours later he had recieved the tatoo, a tongue ring, a eyebrow piercing, and a black tear drop just under his eye. He walked back to "The Leaky Cauldron" with many eyes following him as he stepped inside. He proceded to say "hi" to tom and went up stairs. He walked into the room too find Draco had dispeled all the furniture and was practicing with japanese fighting swords, he moved with startling precision and accuracy....


	7. Black Fire Consumes

Hey this is Midnytestars34 here for another update. I hope I didn't keep you to long, I think my time spacing has been everything but inadequate. Okay I'm glad about the reviews I have gotten. I hope that you keep reviewing. All I ask is that the end of my story, that I please each and everyone of you and maybe get 100 reviews if I'm worth that.

Review replies:

Lita-2003: I'm glad you like it I hope to evoked a sense of happiness in other chappies.

SILVER: Yes Goth Harry is the best I have to admit. One of my friends is drawing an artistic interpretation of him. You will have to wait and find out about the whole sword thing but I can tell you that there isn't much behind it.

Li:I hope your confusion is dissipated as I write this chappie. If not contact me I'm always here for my friends

Lydia Blue: Ilove vampires and I always will I hope to capture the essence of the Night Creatures.

HecateDeMort: Thank you bows

Anyanka: Yes I also love the tongue ring.

Madesta: Draco doesn't have the scars all over his body. Harry on the other hand does have scars all over his body. They use well placed glamour charms to hide the scars.

AJ586: Yes yes I know I don't like cliff hangers either but it was a good place to stop.

Yana5: I was thinking about them switching off because this relationship has two powerful wizards/vampires so neither one is an obvious uke.

Transcendant Pig: I had a hard time figuring out an interesting backgrounds. I'm glad you liked it.

Jessica: Thanks the details are my specialty or so people say.

Amy Modesti: Yes it is an awesome picture if I do say my self.

Dmweasley: Thanks

Lady Urquentha: It hopefully will keep your interest

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter: You have to love hp/dm stories because they are so cute

Sabrith Alastar: I write as fast as I can, but I'm glad you like it

Georgie-mini: Yes well it does take time to realize that they are perfect together.

Xylia Dark: I'm glad you have found me again I think you're one of my most enthusiastic reviewers

And to every one else who reviewed in earlier chappies thanks for the reviews it is the reason I write (besides the fact that is fun to do). ;)

Disclaimer:

Not Mine Not Ever

This is slash, if you haven't realized it yet then you might want to get to the doctors and fast.

Black Fire consumes:

…He twist and turned like a bird on air with grace that left anybody in awe. He moved the sword in circles, slicing the air in swift and easy movements.

Harry placed the bags by the door and carefully closed the door, sitting in a plush chair in the corner. He watched the intricate dance of metal and flesh, every muscle flexing and contracting while the swords glistened in a deadly fashion. This dance held Harry in an trance. Draco threw up the swords and turned toward Harry, catching them behind his back. "Were you going to tell me you were here?" Draco stated as he twirled the swords in his hands. "Where did you learn that?" Harry stated in amazement, "You shouldn't answer a question with a question, it is rude", Draco scolded, waggling his finger in a parental manner. Draco moved his eyes up and down the other man's form, taking in every detail that his eyes scoped over. "It is not polite to stare", he said in his most Malfoyish voice, smiling at his pretend arrogance.

He first saw the steel toed boots that brought Harry up to Draco's height than to the baggy pants that laid so low on his hips that Draco wondered how they stayed on. He liked the see through black silk shirt, but he loved the spiky dog collar with a chain that hooked on to his belt loop. His eyes then fell onto his face looking at the eyebrow ring with a cocked expression and went down to the tear drop. He put a finger at the corner of his eye and traced down his face and past the tear drop.

Harry stood there soaking in every touch like the rays of the summer sun. Draco then noticed the tattoo that marked Harry's perfected abdomen. Draco carefully spun Harry around to see the rest of the tattoo. He looked in amazement at the piece of art the was donned on Harry's back. The head of the dragon starting on his right shoulder blade, it's mouth open and teeth bared going to the middle of his back. The snake started on his left shoulder fangs bared and also went to the middle. The beast entwined themselves around the sword and separated and went around the side coming back together under his belly button far below where his boxers started. The sword that went down his spine was double edged and had a skull at the base and descending sized onyx jewels on the handle. The eyes of the dragon were emerald while it's snake counterparts were silver. Draco soaked in every line, the scales were perfectly uniform darker on the outside and lighter in the middle. The tongue of the snake went up the side of his neck Draco traced the thin line with his tongue making Harry shutter and heat pool just below his belly.

He turned Harry around looking at his new hair cut, his bangs were silver and surpassed his chin and the spikes had silver tips. His hair was moveable but not hard, Draco pushed his hand through Harry's hair, every spike moving back to it's rightful place. Draco slid his hands behind Harry's neck, pulling him closer, saying in a mere whisper that made Harry's body tingle, "I love it, suits your heart well" he smiled and kissed Harry again. Harry placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips before stepping back with a mischievous glint dancing around his eyes. Harry smirked stating nonchalantly "You haven's even seen the best part." he quickly flicked his tongue out of it's hiding, like the snake depicted on his back.

Draco saw the shine of silver and was instantly intrigued by what it could be. So he decided to use his considerable amount of Malfoy charm to figure it out. He slipped his hand onto Harry's cheeks and carefully leaned into the kiss. Harry leaned into the kiss loving the way his lips felt on his and the way his tongue caressed his in a slow dance for dominance. Harry traced Draco's lips with the tip of his tongue slowly almost painstakingly, Draco brought Harry's bottom lip between his lips and slowly sucked. After he thought he had Harry into the puddle of pliable goo he slowly slipped his tongue into his mouth. He searched for the object (although Harry was not complaining) until he found the piece of metal, it was round and for all intensive purposes attached. Draco smiled slyly as he backed away (much to Harry's dismay) and stated as he picked up the swords, "You did that on purpose to bait me, I don't know why you didn't just kiss me."

He wrapped a silk cloth around the swords, turning toward Harry, "Although, I am intrigued on what else you can do with that." Draco cocked an eyebrow at that thought, while Harry looked on in utter disbelief and shock at that statement. Harry's mouth hung open at the sexual reference of that statement. Draco walked past Harry patting him on the chest as he walked by. Draco shucked off his pants and started rummaging through the six bags that Harry had brought in. He settled on a black pair of pants, similar to Harry's, and a blood red shirt with black letters that stated "Carnal Needs" and a pair of boots like Harry's. Then he pulled his hair back in a ponytail with a tie.

Draco extended his hand towards Harry, Harry looked down and took it without a moments thought. Harry open the door and lead the way down the hall. They went down stairs laughing at a joke Draco had said. They walked out of the Inn hand in hand, the world at their feet. They walked through the brick wall and out into muggle London. They traveled down the street, Draco stepped in front of Harry facing him. Harry stumbled as he tried to stop before running into Draco. Unfortunately with changing his look he didn't change his clumsiness, he fell into Draco bringing him down with him. Draco lost his breath when he hit the hard cement, Harry scrambled to help Draco up by the arm brushing his pants of invisible dust. "Okay, clumsy as I was saying, have you ever went clubbing? I love this club in muggle London called "Hush"." Harry blushed a crimson red as he quickly stated "Idon'tknowhowtodance". Draco cocked an eyebrow and smiled, "Then I will teach you. You'll be my personal project, hmmm. I could teach you how to slow dance and fast if you like." Draco shrugged nonchalantly. Draco laughed at Harry's smile and walked on.

Draco stopped in front of a warehouse, much to Harry's utter confusion. Draco opened the door letting music with a pumping beat and hypnotic rhythm guide them inside its mysterious frontier. As they stepped in they were met by hundreds of teen boys, most dressed similar to Harry. The dance floor had an air of love or lust settling. Almost all the boys had a boy by their side, dancing and chasing away any and all inhibitions. Draco took Harry's hand, leading him to the middle of the crowd. "sweet dreams" by Marilyn Manson came on, speakers pumping out the music and fuelling the teenage boys adrenaline. Draco took a position behind Harry, placing his hand on his hips swaying them in time with his and the beat. Harry leaned his head to rest on Draco's shoulder letting their bodies escape to a world of their own choosing. "what do you feel?", Draco asked in an inquisitive voice in between licks and kisses on Harry's neck. Harry smiled and whispered "I feel you and the beat burning through my veins, like an unexpected poison hitting hard and without warning." Harry turned toward Draco and kissed him slowly and with increasing passion that couldn't be matched. "What do you feel, Dray?", Harry asked into the kiss, Draco followed the path of the tattoo and up Harry's chest to his heart "I feel you." he kissed Harry's neck " I taste you, I feel the music in my heart."

The music changed to Howie Day's "Collide", Draco spun Harry so they were facing each other. Harry moved his head so it connected with Draco, they gazed at each other as they slowly danced, their bodies touching intimately. Their heat rising with passion and want that burned like a wild fire through their bodies, falling like rain from their finger tips. They took in every touch like it was their last, burning this moment in the memories forever.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I some how find_

_You and I collide_

One by one people in the mass stopped and stared, not because they were dancing. It was the fact that they were hovering five feet above the ground, their wings out stretched. Their bodies were engulfed in a black flame, alighting from every pore. One of the on lookers walked up to the fire, slowly bringing his hand up to the fire. He cautiously swiped his hand at the fire, it in turn covered his hand causing an electric shock so intense it made the teen fall to his knees.

That is all for now i hope that you like it the naext chapter is about finished give me like 2 weeks to finish chapter 8 but i hope you review

Midnytestars34


	8. Hell

As Harry and Draco captured the attention of their growing audience, two guys in the back were preparing for a battle, which they had been training for since the age of five. One of the hunters, wearing black baggy pants and a skin tight t-shirt took out throwing knives while his partner and lover was setting up a crossbow with flair and efficiency. The readied themselves as the first shot was fired.

Draco was engulfed by Harry when he felt something enclosing onto their black fire, he quickly grabbed Harry by the shoulders and throwing him back violently, the arrow, whose original target was the vampire's heart, nicked Draco's arm. He whipped around facing his attacker with violent eyes. Draco flew at the young man with the malice of a animal protecting his mate. He was met halfway by a ball of fury wielding knives. The two fell to the ground while their partners looked on in horror. Harry glanced over at the shocked hunter. He was Harry's age and had red and black spiked hair, the crossbow he wielded was slack in his hands. Harry launched himself at him, knocking him over onto a table. The boy whipped his cross bow in Harry's face, with such intensity it jarred the vampire, enabling him to throw him on the floor. The hunter drew the crossbow , level with Harry's chest and pulled the trigger. Harry turned an caught the arrow in the shoulder with a yowl of pain that alerted Draco to his plight. Draco throwing off his attacker ran to his mate's aid and impossible speed knocking over the guy that almost killed Harry. Draco gently lifted him, taking care not to move his shoulder but hitting it anyways, making Harry wheeze and his vision blur.

Draco apparated out of the middle of the dance floor to their hotel room throwing up 6 protective spells as soon as his feet hit solid ground. Setting Harry down on the bed he looked at the arrow. It's head was titanium steel with three spikes that would rip Harry's shoulder to shreds if he were to pull it out. He put one hand flush against Harry's shoulder and the other 2 inches away an gently bent it until it gave, splintering away under Draco's consistent pressure. Harry's head started to lull at the pain and the loss of blood. His wound was unable to heal with an object going through it. Draco slid the arrow out while the wound gushed sluggishly and Harry wincing tiredly. Draco dropped to his knees and did what his instincts told him and lapped at the blood. He licked at the wound until he was satisfied that it had closed.

Draco scooped up Harry and put him on the bed as his eyes were glazed over and drooping. Draco manipulated Harry's body under the covers after taking off his pants. He tucked his lover in and kissed him chastely on the forehead. After he flopped in the chair and let the day get the better of him. He could have lost Harry today and that in and of itself was beyond something he could handle and he started to cry. He had just found something that made his life so much more than it could have been on its own. Draco slid to his knees and took some deep calming breathes. He hadn't lost Harry, he was right here breathing and healing. He wiped his cheeks and started to undress, not caring that he was in his boxers, climbing into bed and it takes that much more out of him to just stay on his designated side of the bed. Sleep crept up on him so fast he did have time to worry anymore.

Harry awoke with a start, sweeping his hand down his shoulder to check for damage. There was no blood and he was fuzzy on how he had gotten to bed or how the arrow was removed. Harry looked around and tried to find Draco, which he was no where to be found. Harry slipped out of bed and steadied himself, while his vision spun. When he was able to move without fear of falling and bashing his head open, he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower and feel human again, well as human as one can feel when you're a Vampyre. Dropping his clothes in a strewn path to the shower. He stepped into the spray tipping his head back, as it washed away yesterday. He quickly washed up as he washed the remainder of the blood from other minor cuts that healed from the events of yesterday. His mind reeled as he thought about how close he was to dying, how close he was to losing it all, leaving the world with an enemy they were destined never to kill without him. He shut off the water to the shower and stepped out to see Draco holding a towel.

Harry sputtered indignantly, trying to cover himself in vain. He finally settled with stepping back in the shower with a blush that could be the envy of all blushes. "Draco, what the fuck are you doing in here?" Harry finally said the irritation coloring his voice. "Well I thought that was fairly obvious, but since you just got up and all that, I am giving you a towel so you can dry off and get some clothes on. If you insist on keeping up this whole modesty thing, I will put the towel here and leave." Draco dropped the towel near the tub and walked into the bedroom. The bathroom was all quiet until a hand snaked out of the bath and grabbed the towel with proficiency, Harry quickly dragged the towel over his body and threw on some green boxers. He tossed some gel in his hair and put every strand in his place. He walked out of the bathroom. Harry flopped down on the bed in tired contemplation, despite waking up just about an hour ago he was dog tired. Draco decided to pipe in his two cents in the non existent conversation.

"Your tired because you lost too much blood and it takes your body a few days to replenish what was taken away. You must feed, give your body some nutrients to heal faster." Harry looked up at this statement and decided if anything was going to make him feel better, then he might as well do it. "Okay, how does this work?" Harry said while sitting up. Draco strode across the room grabbing his face and kissing him soundly on the lips moving slowly but surely as he laid Harry down. Draco settled himself on top of Harry as they continued to kiss. Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder and flipped positions so that he was safely tucked under Harry. Spreading his legs so Harry sat in between, they continued to be engulfed by one another. The kiss heated up slowly, while Draco was pushing his hips up into Harry's innocently at first. After a while Harry had gotten the idea and was pushing back greedily, into Draco's thrusts. Draco peeled his lips away with a gasp and turned his head to the side. Harry nuzzled into his neck playfully licking and sucking on his pulse point until his fangs emerged.

Sliding his fangs in slowly in, that first gush made both their hips stutter in amazement. Harry could feel his strength coming back in leaps and bounds. He continued to suck leisurely as the grinding came to a sudden end with Draco's moan of completion. Harry continued to suck a few more seconds longer when he hit is peak biting down a bit more and cause Draco to gasp and twitch in his post orgasmic state Removing his fangs he lapped at Draco's neck making sure all wounds were healed. Harry kissed up Draco's jaw line and put a chaste kiss on his lips. Rolling off Draco, because he had to be at least a little bit heavy, he landed on the right side of him breathing deeply and letting the post orgasmic languor to fade. He pulled Draco into him so tight that you couldn't tell that there were 2 people on that bed. Harry carded his fingers through Draco's hair. "So what can you tell me about the two that tried to kill us yesterday? I know you have been researching you are not a person to not look at a situation from all angles." Harry said, breaking the silence that hung in the room. Draco pushed himself off the bed and shucked his trousers and wiping himself with the old boxers, he threw on a new pair. "Okay this is what I know so far, they are only human with some super human qualities like speed and strength, that is why they were more of a match between us yesterday. The come from a clan that has been hunting Vampyre for centuries now, even back in the old countries, there have been documented cases of Vampyre massacres in several countries. The hold the name Hell, because that is where you go if you are killed and are also a Vampyre. Each person is paired up with someone usually at birth so they grow to trust each other with their lives. Because of this special bond many become lovers because all they knew from birth was that other person. They are trained with special forms of martial arts and the like. That is what I have found out so far but the research is hard going because it is not like they can announce where the meetings are or any of that shite." Draco laid back down huddling in the warmth that Harry was giving off and the softness of the blankets.

Well there you go chapter 8 i am writing chapter 9 and it will be easier for me to write because i am in a better place in my life right now thanks for all those who reviewed and read despite the long haitus

love

amanda


End file.
